


Well and Truly Loved

by Lalapie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Solas Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalapie/pseuds/Lalapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme response, a fluffy alternative to the final Solas romance scene so Spoilers in prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well and Truly Loved

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked that instead of Solas breaking everyone's heart into itty-bitty pieces the Inquisitor distract Solas from his guilt and they have sex. 
> 
> Solas has just removed Lavellan’s Vallaslin, told her she is beautiful and begun kissing her.

While melting into Solas’ touch a thought tugs at Lavellan and pulls her back from his embrace. She sees surprise in his eyes as she breaks the kiss. “I almost forgot, Solas I wanted to give something to you.”

She fumbles in her pocket before producing a small bronze broach, depicting an oak tree with wide spreading branches and mirroring roots below the trunk. Solas lifts a hand for her to place it in.

“Did you make this for me?” He asks.

Lavellan blushes a delightful pink. “Yes. I couldn’t think of anything for you, I know you are not really attached to material objects but I made this to represent the intangible things I’m giving you; my love obviously, my respect and my trust.” She traced her fingers over the image in his palm. “It has strong branches and sturdy trunk, it is patiently growing towards the sun with roots that run deep, grounding and steadying. This is a tree that can weather any storm.”

“Vhenan .” Solas’ voice is thick with emotion as he presses their foreheads together. “Thank you, I’m not sure I deserve such a gift.”

“Oh love.” Lavellan whispers and finds his collar to fix the pin to. “You have given me so much, I truly don’t know if I could have managed though all of this, first being called the Shem herald and inquisitor and then losing my clan without you by my side to keep me sane.”

She lifts her head to find his lips with hers. Solas bends into her, deepening the kiss. His hands on her hips tremble and Lavellan can feel his desire behind that touch, fighting to escape his tightly leashed control. She takes a long fingered hand by the wrist and lifts it to her chest.

Solas gasps and tries to pull his hand back, but Lavellan holds it firmly. “I’m not a creature made of porcelain and glass, Solas. I won’t break if you touch me.”

She guides his hand to cup her breast holding his hesitant blue gaze. He grazes his thumb over her nipple and she moans softly. He can feel it pebbles beneath under his touch through the fabric of her clothes. His eyes flutter closed as his mouth crashes into hers. He swallows her moan with his own when he brushes his thumb back, more firmly, across her nipple.

They fall to the grown in a tangle when he dips her backward and she pulls him down on top of her. She laughs, breathless and finds her way to his lap, straddling him.

Clever quick fingers make light work of the buttons on her blouse and then the laces at the front of her supportive human undergarments. The thin veil creates a tingling cooling sensation on her bare skin, through which Solas’ finger trace a fiery path. His tentative, exploring touch starts a fire in her body as he strokes, cups and kneads her breasts. Solas dips his head to taste at blushing skin. Lavellan cries his name, tossing her head back and rocking her hips wantonly against him.

Encouraged but her responses Solas continues to use his mouth; licking, nipping and sucking until Lavellan is a quivering mess clinging to his shoulder with one hand while the other grasps the back of his head.

“Solas, Solas please.” She breaths.

He laughs softly, eyes shining with mischief as he lifts his head. “Please what, My Heart?”

“You know what.” She pants and tries to push him down, reaching for his waist.

He lets her lay him back, helping to shed his tunic and undershirt. Hot open mouth kisses trail down his body as hands stroke his ribs and trace the curve of a hip bone to where it vanishes under his pants.

Her hands shake slightly as she finds the laces on his pants. Her fingers inadvertently brush him though the fabric as she works to undo them. Eventually it’s done, and Solas lifts his hips and she slides off the offending garment, and then his underclothes leaving his erection standing free in the moonlight. Lavellan unconsciously licks her lips as her hands trail up the tight muscles of his bare thighs.

Solas is almost panting in anticipation, watching her with a hungry stare. As she wraps her hand around the base of his penis and strokes upward his entire being quivers under her touch.

“Vhenan.” Solas moans and throws his head back. It’s quite a sight, Solas stretched naked before her caught up in the pleasure she inflicts as she caresses his hot skin.

His hands are on her arms and then her hips, as he tugs her towards him. He leans up and their mouths meet fiercely, teeth clicking and tongues darting as they struggle to get their fill of one another.

Quickly, with fumbling and possibly ripping they fight her legs free of the last of their clothes and then, at last, Lavellan is sinking onto his lap and taking the man she loves inside her.

A pause, a moment to catch their breath as their eyes hold each other.

Lavellan sighs at the deliciousness of him pressing against her inner walls. She lifts her hips once, testing, and sinks down again with a gasp before she begins to move against him in earnest. Lavellan steadies herself with her hands on his chest, and Solas firmly grasps her hips as he moves in counterpoint to her own rocking.

His eyes are as tangible as a caress as they travel over her. They stroke her from navel to neck and his expression is openly adoring. She has never felt as beautiful as that look makes her feel.

Her hair forms a curtain around them as she leans down to kiss him. “I love you.”

Solas gently holds her to him as he rolls her beneath him. His hands cradle her head as he lies her in the cool soft grass. Her hands rove over his chest and back, loving the feel of his skin under her hands. His arms beneath her shoulders to support himself.

“You are so beautiful.”

Solas makes love to her with passion and abandon, with long deliberate strokes that she feels tingling from her head to her toes. Elven whispered in her ear swirls around her like water. Lips at her neck kiss and caress shooting fire though her veins. She clutches to him as she climaxes, sharply, gasping.

Solas slows his hips but doesn’t stop. Rocking gently against her while she catches her breath. Once she has he steals it again, building his pass and changing the angle of his hips to rub his pubic bone against her clit. She loses sense of herself in his arms and she comes apart again. Toes curl in the grass, back arched, stars before her eyes. She cries and clings and shudders and he responds with cries of his own as he lets himself follow her into the abyss.

When Lavellan lifts her head from where it rests on Solas’ chest pink is already touching the sky. She doesn’t remember sleeping, cocooned in his arms, and yet they have chased the night away together.

“Good morning, Ma Lath.” Solas’ voice is rough with lack of sleep.

She bends down again to kiss him her reply.

They rise and dress, slowly due to the touches and kisses they share, then walk out of the glade together. Lavellan knows that no matter what awaits her in the outside world she is well and truly loved by the man who walks at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in my headcannon human underwear google 'regency half stays'. That's what I imagine passes for casual chest support in southern Thedas, not constrictive or compressing, just supportive, front lacing for ease of use. But with out the massive lift and cleavage that was desired in regency fashion.


End file.
